In The Face of Adversity
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: Tikarra Hayes and Carmen Brooks are thick as thieves, but when each of their lives take a twist they face new dilemmas that will surely test their resolve. Will they be able to overcome their struggles or will they give in to their adversities? [Roman/OC] *ON HOLD


**_A/N-_ _Hey guys. This is my first WWE story and it will pretty much be following my ocs Tikarra and Carmen on their journey to the WWE. Since this is my first story I would appreciate feedback and constructive criticism._ **

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or any of its talent. I only own my Ocs Tikarra Hayes and Carmen Brooks._

 _ **Summary:** Tikarra Hayes and Carmen Brooks are thick as thieves, but when each of their lives take a twist they face new dilemmas that will surely test their resolve. Will they be able to overcome their struggles or will they give in to their adversities? Roman Reigns/OC_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Name:** Tikarra Ja'Nice Hayes_

 _ **Age:** 25_

 _ **Hometown:** Atlanta, Georgia_

 _ **Appearance:** Black hair. Dark brown eyes. 5'6". 115 pounds._

 _ **Occupation:** Dancer_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- Enter Tikarra**_

The night was young and the downtown scene was thriving as it usually did. My taxi had finally pulled up in front of a building, the blaring music shaking it's foundation. I stepped out of the car wearing a trench coat and dark sunglasses, making sure to conceal my identity. My dark, wavy tresses fell over my shoulders while my cherry red lips slowly formed into a glower. I couldn't believe that I had really stooped to something this low, something so disgusting and beneath me.

Letting out a sigh I finally entered into the building being hit with the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol almost instantly. I'm sure I would have probably puked at the stench if I hadn't already pinched my nostrils closed. My dark brown eyes cast over the room and I scowled at the dirty men cat calling and hootin' at the dancers on the stage as they gyrated rhythmically to the music. Didn't these men have wives and children at home waiting for them? Shaking my head, I gathered myself together before heading back to the dressing room where a few of the other girls were getting ready also. As I entered the room I saw the silhouette of a woman walking towards me and immediately knew that it was my friend Carmen coming over to greet me and more than likely share some gossip.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it in time for our performance." She said placing a hand on her hip while her light brown eyes studied me. Her burgundy shoulder length hair complimented her light brown skin nicely. She was a bit taller than me and had been working here a little longer than I have, but over the course of the past few months we had become as thick as thieves. I quickly noticed that her slender frame was covered in body glitter and she was wearing a skimpy looking "outfit" which made me sigh. We were so much better than this.

"I just got stuck in traffic that's all." I said lying through my teeth as I walked over to my locker and pulled out a reddish wig and my outfit for the night, which really wasn't an outfit at all.

"You're a terrible liar Tikarra. You should know by now that you can't hide anything from me. I can tell something is bothering you, not to mention you're putting your shoes on the wrong feet," she stated staring down at the clear platforms I was attempting to put on. I gave her a quick glare and immediately switched the shoes around. She then followed me to my makeup chair and sat next to me in hers. "Are you going to be able to focus on dancing tonight?"

I instantly frowned. I hated when she would call me by my real name here. I didn't want anyone knowing who I was or what I had succumbed to. "I thought I told you not to use my real name around here and if you must know, yes. I just have a lot on my mind right now so forgive me if I seem a little aggravated."

"Alright then, 'Cookie'." She said adding emphasis on my stage name. "So when are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Gee, you really know how to pinch every nerve I have, don't you?"

"Hey. You're no prize yourself," she said wrapping her arm around me as I stood up and looked in my vanity mirror. "But I love ya anyways. Now lets go, we're up next."

"Okay... here I come." I exhaled deeply before I reluctantly followed behind her.

We both strutted out onto the stage as the club lights flickered and sultry music thundered through the room. Immediately we were met with cat calling and whistles as wads of cash were thrown on stage. We quickly collected the greenbacks and stashed them in our bra tops and resumed dancing. My eyes then locked on two men sitting just below the stage who were cheering and shouting almost twice as loud as the other men in the club. Either they were drunk or having a really good time, I wasn't sure which and I didn't care. Even though I appeared to be level headed in this situation in the back of my mind I was disgusted by all of this.

 _Just get through this dance and remember why you're doing this in the first place. No matter how you feel about it, this is the only answer to quick, easy cash._ I told myself as I pranced around the silver pole in front of me.

"Marry me Cookie!" I heard a man yell from across the room followed by laughs and more hollering. After our routine was complete, Carmen and I headed backstage once more to take a load off and count our earnings for the night.

* * *

"Thank God that's over, huh?" Carmen said as she changed back into her normal clothes. "How much did you make?"

"A little over five hundred, what about you?" I asked pulling off the outfit, wig and heels and carelessly stuffing them into my locker.

"Close to six. I'd say it was a good night for both of us."

We both packed up our belongings and headed outside the club, which was still booming and thriving. It was going on two in the morning now and I couldn't be happier to leave this shithole. Perhaps a drink would relieve some of the stress I was feeling...at least I hoped so. I asked Carmen if she wanted to grab a drink with me and we decided to hit up the bar across the street and found ourselves sipping down a few cocktails and laughing hysterically at each other as we shared memories from different segments of our lives. This seemed to drown out all the noise around us and it kept me from feeling down, so I was very grateful for Carmen and this tasty strawberry margarita drink.

After about an hour I waved goodnight to Carmen and flagged down a taxi, hopping inside. I gave the driver the address to my apartment and he took off down the street. He looked at me in the rearview mirror with a concerned look on his face and asked, "Something the matter Miss?"

"Rough night, that's all." I replied issuing him a quick smile and returning to my cloud of thoughts. I took in the lights of the city as I stared outside my window.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head. I didn't like opening up about sensitive topics, especially when they were personal to me.

"Suit yourself," he said as we continued down the road in silence. During the ride I began thinking back to before all of this started. I wasn't always a dancer. In fact, I'm well educated and just recently graduated from medical school. I was also once a upstanding young woman with many other goals and aspirations that I wanted to achieve, but my life took a turn for the worst and here I am now, a stripper.

"Stop the car." I told the driver as we came upon a bridge. His face wore a confused expression but he pulled over anyway. I stepped out of the car and walked over towards the railing of the bridge, overlooking the solid concrete below. Light rain began to pour down and I felt a tear start to roll down my cheek as I grabbed onto the railing and placed one of my legs over so that I was now straddling it. I heard wet footsteps approaching me and looked up to see the cab driver standing a couple feet away from me with his arms out in front of him as if he was ready to yank me away from the overpass at any second.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He yelled in a panicked frenzy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm jumping, so stay back!" I shouted back at him. It wasn't long before a crowd of onlookers surrounded us, pointing and chattering loudly. Some of them even attempted to talk me out of jumping, but it was no use. What did they know anyways? More tears began to stream down my face as I looked up to the Heavens. This was it for me and this would be my final resting place.

* * *

 ** _A/N- So this was just a random idea that came to me at work one day and I decided to write it and see where it goes. You all can suggest ideas if you want. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!_ **


End file.
